<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Out in London by san_shui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856126">A Night Out in London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui'>san_shui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn College AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Araleyn, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Cute Ending, Dancing, Dating, Dinner, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Humor, Singing, aralyn - Freeform, i don’t know London, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragon and Boleyn go on their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn College AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts">PikaPals16</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>^^^ because I struggled writing this for a while but for some reason, after looking back at your comment, I immediately had a workable idea, so thank you!</p><p>HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MY PALS!!! Hope y’all are safe and well!</p><p>Originally, this was gonna be a one-shot, but I decided to separate the days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since that night, Catalina and Anne had been taking their relationship steadily, for there was no reason to rush everything and the fact that it’s all fairly strange to them. With their friends’ encouragement and support, that made it easier for the two to adapt into their new relationship. Since they were open about it (mainly around the group, though they didn’t care who else knew), they had been more bold to show affection towards each other such as holding hands, hugging, kissing on the cheeks or lips, and anything of that sort, though they never dared to take it further, they would only tease of it (by “they,” it’s usually Boleyn).</p><p>Unfortunately, they both have been too busy to go on a date. Though, that didn’t mean that they hadn’t been planning it. At first, Aragon and Boleyn argued over who should organize it. Aragon argued that because she was the most responsible one, she should be the planner. Besides, with Boleyn, you never know what’s in store. Anne countered that by stating that she asked <em> her </em> first, and customarily the person who asked was the one who planned it, therefore it should be her. After a few more minutes of arguing, the two eventually settled on an accord. Boleyn would be in charge of the first date and Aragon the next.</p><p>To this day, it bewildered Boleyn that they were dating . . . Well, unless this date ruined it. Even though Catalina assured her time and time again that their relationship did not rely upon this one date, that didn’t mean that Anne was not nervous about ruining it, resulting back to the way things were previously. For once, this relationship was one Anne was truly serious about. A thousand times more than with Henry or any of her other past “lovers.” Even before Anne realised her true feelings, Catalina always meant so much to her. She could only hope that this date would prove how serious she was about their relationship.</p><p>Yet, organizing one was a bit stressful. Why though? It’s just like devising a prank, right? They’re both the same concept (almost): get a <strike>victim</strike> person, a time and place, and objects to use. The only difference was that one was more formal and somewhat serious while the other one was all jokes and maddening.</p><p>After several days of pondering, she settled on possibly the most simplest thing. It wasn’t much, but it would do. Initially, she wanted to make it a (crazy) fun one, but scratched it entirely; alternatively, organize one thing and improvise the rest. Hopefully, this wouldn’t be disastrous. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Friday, after her last class, Boleyn went straight to Aragon’s class building. This had become a routine: at the end of the day, the two would meet up with each other, whether it was at their class or somewhere else. Usually, it was Anne who would catch Catalina at her last lesson since the building was on her way to the main area that connected to the food courts and the dormitories (which was further down the road).</p><p>When she arrived, most of the students were exiting the place, but she couldn’t find Aragon among them. So she texted her then waited off to the side until the crowd died down to only a few students left. Almost ten minutes had passed and Aragon still hadn't come out. Getting impatient, Boleyn decided to enter the building to look for her.</p><p>Anne didn’t know which class was Aragon’s, but fortunately, she didn’t have to look that much. The second door to the right of the entrance had a small thin window that Anne could peek through. As she did, she spotted Catalina and her professor. They seemed to be in a deep, but light conversation. He was talking to Catalina who listened intently, nodding here and there.</p><p>Even though Anne was standing outside of the room, she could tell how interested Catalina was by the way her face shone: her eyes keeping contact, her occasional lift at the corner of her mouth, and how relaxed yet respectful her posture was. Anne couldn’t help but gaze lovingly at her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Her girlfriend.</em>
</p><p>The fact that Anne was the only one to call Catalina that gave her a sense of pride and joy.</p><p> </p><p>To avoid looking like a creep, Boleyn moved away from the door, leaned against the wall, and pulled out her phone. After another minute or so, she perked up at the sound of the door opening.</p><p>Aragon had stepped out and began to walk towards the exit, not noticing Anne. So as soon as the door closed, Boleyn decided to grab her attention.</p><p>“Lina!”</p><p>Catalina turned just in time to steady herself as she caught Anne, who pounced her into a hug. Catalina rolled her eyes at her childlike behavior, but couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips.</p><p>“Hey Anne,” Catalina greeted.</p><p>“Hey! What were you talking about in there?” Anne asked.</p><p>“We were discussing my project that I had to present today. Nothing bad, just advice on do’s and don’ts and what he liked and didn’t like,” Catalina answered.</p><p>“Oh yeah. How’d that go?” She asked as she broke from the hug, but kept her hold by their hands as they began to walk.</p><p>“Professor Hamilton told me that I did well, which was good. The presenting part was alright,” Catalina shrugged.</p><p>Anne knew that Catalina was trying to downplay it, but the glint in the Spaniard’s eyes were enough to say that Catalina was actually pleased.</p><p>“That’s good,” Anne commented cheerfully.</p><p>Aragon hummed. “How’s your day been?” She glanced at Anne.</p><p>“Peachy, but it’s better now that I’m with you,” Anne smirked. Catalina nudged her shoulder.</p><p>“Flirt.”</p><p>“Tease,” Anne shot back. Catalina softly chuckled.</p><p>“You wanna go to the food court?” Aragon asked as they strolled outside.</p><p>“Hell yes! Lord knows I need more coffee,” Anne said.</p><p>Catalina made a disappointed motion of her head but grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Coffees in hand, they went to sit out on the grass area. After chatting for an hour, Boleyn decided to address the subject.</p><p>“So, I have a preposition since we got the whole day to ourselves and the weekend ahead,” Anne exclaimed.</p><p>Catalina raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>“Are you free tonight?”</p><p>“I think so. Why?” Catalina was a little apprehensive on where the girl was going with this since today was Friday, which was the climax of Anne’s zeal personality (followed by Saturday).</p><p>Instead, it was something out of the usual weird ideas (at least to Aragon).</p><p>“Date night? Just you and me?” Anne asked with a hint of hopelessness in her tone.</p><p>Catalina’s face softened. “Sure.”</p><p>If Catalina had to be honest, she almost forgot about that, and for a bit, she thought Anne forgot did as well since neither of them discussed it since that day.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’ve came up with something that’s not crazy,” Catalina remarked.</p><p>“No. Shocking, right? But I promise that this date would be chaotic free,” Anne said confidently. Catalina raised a brow. Anne sighed. “I promise to <em> try </em> to keep it chaotic free.”</p><p>“I think we both have different definitions for that word because I cannot image a free chaotic Boleyn day.” Catalina shook her head fondly.</p><p>Anne laughed. “Hey, I can be chill. Just you wait.”</p><p>”I’m holding you to that.” Catalina sipped her cup.</p><p>”Yeah okay. Anyways, does tomorrow sound good?” Anne asked. Catalina nodded.</p><p>“Is there anything else I need to know?” She asked.</p><p>“Just dress nice and somewhat casual. Nothing too fancy. Also, I’ll pick you up at eight.” Anne didn’t elaborate further.</p><p>Aragon tilted her head but gave a small smile nonetheless.</p><p>“You’ll like it, trust me,” Anne winked. <em> I hope. </em></p><p>“Alright,” Catalina resigned.</p><p>She trusted Anne (still surprising to her) and decided to not press further, nor worry about it. Though, that didn’t mean she wasn’t a tad curious.</p><p>They stayed outside for another hour then went back to their dormitory to chill with the group. All the while, the two struggled to contain their excitement and nerves for what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A supposedly “chaotic free” date, but since when was anything chaotic free with Boleyn?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: swearing</p><p>Setting: sometime in autumn</p><p>Recently, I’ve been re-editing a bit of my previous stories, and I changed Aragon’s major to business cause it just seemed better than criminal justice.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Six and never been to London so I’m sorry if this seems inaccurate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday, almost five till eight, Anne was finishing putting on lipstick and checking herself in the mirror for the fifth time. Of course, her hair was half up in space buns and the other half down, but she decided to not wear her “B“ choker because of her shirt, which was a dark green (loose) bow tie v neck long sleeve blouse. Along with the top were a leather jacket, black jeans and ankle laced heel boots.</p><p>Anne was extremely nervous about this. For heaven’s sake, it was only a date with her girlfriend . . . who once hated her. Damnit, she really didn’t need that negativity right now. Was this normal for first dates? She didn’t remember being this anxious when she went out with Henry.</p><p>“Why am I so nervous?” Anne hissed.</p><p>Unfortunately to Anne, that didn’t go unheard.</p><p>“You good there, Bo?” Cleves called out from the room.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” She stuttered. <em> Shit, why did my voice have to betray me? </em></p><p>The sound of footsteps were heard until they stopped at the bathroom doorway. Anna leaned against the doorframe, observing her roommate with concern. She was accompanied by Kat who came to help pick out the outfit for her cousin. To lighten the mood, Anna approached the matter positively.</p><p>“Well, don’t you look nice,” she complimented, smiling.</p><p>Not turning around, instead, Anne looked at her using the mirror. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Hey,” Anna said as she and Kat walked up to her.</p><p>Anna put her hands on Anne’s shoulders as she too faced the mirror. “Relax. It’s just a date with Aragon. She’s seen you doing worse things than this.”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want to mess it up. She means so much to me, and I don’t want to disappoint her or make her rethink this relationship,” Anne confessed, glancing away.</p><p>Anna and Kat shared a glance, then Anna turned Anne around and tightened her grasp. “Bo, look at me” –keeping her head low, Anne’s eyes met hers– “I can’t guarantee that everything will go perfectly, but I can promise you that if there’s anything that Aragon’s good at, it’s patience. Yeah sure, she’s stubborn at times, but she’s willing to reason things out and usually forgive. If she didn’t, I don’t think you two would be where you are today. Which is definitely a big deal,” Anna grinned.</p><p>“Yeah. I never met anyone with her kind of patience,” she said in awe.</p><p>Momentarily, Anne became lost in thought, but happily because it was about her girlfriend. It warmed both of the girls’ hearts to see Boleyn talk so fondly of Aragon, especially Anna.</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, when Anna transferred during their second year, all that came out of Boleyn’s mouth was annoyance and hate of Aragon. Which Anna had no idea how to deal with, so she’d just listen and occasionally tried to get Anne to understand Aragon’s perspective, which the girl refused. During their third year, Kat came to tour the campus and while doing so, was introduced to Anna by Boleyn who later introduced the others, but Kat too noticed the tension between Boleyn and Aragon. So seeing Anne like this pleased them more than she would ever know. Plus, they were glad that this relationship (hopefully) wouldn’t be like Henry’s (or whoever else Anne or Kat had). If anything, they trusted Boleyn with Aragon because heaven knows they’re right for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither have I. Honestly, it’s amazing,” Anna admitted. Kat nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Anne chuckled. Anna internally celebrated.</p><p>“The point is,” Kat picked up, “no matter how many times you mess it up, she won’t hold it against you.”</p><p>“Well, most of it probably,” Anna smirked.</p><p>Boleyn rolled her eyes, but she was fully smiling now. “Probably.”</p><p>“See? Nothing to worry about. Just go and have a good time and don’t stress over it. Besides, shouldn’t that be Aragon’s job?” Cleves joked.</p><p>Anne laughed. “True. But I’m still gonna stress over this,” she fretted.</p><p>“Yeah, well try not to spend a bunch of time stuck on the ‘what ifs’, okay? Just gotta live in the moment!” Anna advised. “Wow, that sounded weird for me to tell <em> you </em> that.” She grimaced as if it physically made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Kat giggled. “Just be the Anne Boleyn we all know and love.”</p><p>“Somehow,” Anna muttered. Kat slapped her on the shoulder, earning a laugh from the German. “I’m kidding. ‘Course we love you, Bo.”</p><p>“Thanks you guys,” Anne said.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Anna said.</p><p>Anne’s expression became panicked. “Wait, what time is it?” She asked.</p><p>“8:05,” Kat said when she checked her phone.</p><p>“Shit! I need to go.” Anne rushed out into the room, frantically grabbing her things: phone and a wallet purse with her keys attached.</p><p>“Try not to die!”</p><p>“Good luck!”</p><p>Anna and Kat both yelled, though Anna’s received a “really?” look from Kat.</p><p>Anne shouted a quick “okay bye!” as the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>To save time, Anne took the stairs instead of the elevator. Apparently, Aragon and Parr’s room was on the first floor. Her and Anna’s were on the second, along with Kat and Jane’s, who’s near the end of the hallway. On the way down, she was afraid that she would trip and tumble, and that was <em> not </em> how she wanted this night to start off. She was already a little late, though it’s probably not a big deal, right? Gosh, she hoped so.</p><p>Finally reaching Aragon’s room, she stopped in front of the door. She closed her eyes and inhaled then reopened them and knocked three times. After a minute, Aragon opened the door, and Anne immediately rambled.</p><p>“Hey, sorry for being late-ish, I was–“ Anne halted, doing a double take as she saw Catalina’s outfit.</p><p>Aragon was wearing a mustard yellow turtleneck, a long black blazer, dark jeans, and short leather heel boots. It was literally the sort of thing you’d expect to see someone who’s in the business major.</p><p>Even though Anne had seen Catalina dress casual, for some reason, Catalina appeared so much hotter. It was as if she was on her way to conquer the world, which in Anne’s case, she’s already had.</p><p>“W-wow. I– Lina, you look . . . good. Like– damn,” Anne breathed, too astonished to fully speak.</p><p>Catalina grinned and let out a small chuckle. “Thank you. You look cute as well.” She nodded towards Anne’s outfit.</p><p>Anne blushed. “T-thanks.” <em> Get it together, Anne! </em></p><p>“Um, so are you ready to go?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Of course,” she said, smiling.</p><p>Before Catalina could shut the door, there was a shout from inside.</p><p>“Have fun you two!” Jane exclaimed.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Catalina replied, earning a “rude!” from Anne.</p><p>“You better bring her back safe, Boleyn!” Cathy shouted after.</p><p>“You got it, Parr!” Anne gave a thumbs up.</p><p>The friends shared a glance as Parr sniggered while Jane merrily shook her head. Those two were certainly going to have a night to remember, they just prayed it would be a good one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once the door closed, Anne pulled Catalina into a kiss. Somehow not surprised, Catalina returned it.</p><p>Pulling away, Anne whispered, “You excited?”</p><p>“I guess.” Catalina tried to play it disinterested, but her smile gave it away.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be so pessimistic. The night hasn’t even begun yet,” Anne sneered.</p><p>Catalina blithely scoffed. “Shouldn’t we get going?”</p><p>“What? Don’t like the hallway?” Anne joked. Catalina playfully nudged her.</p><p>Anne laughed. “Okay, okay. Let’s go!”</p><p>She took Catalina’s hand in hers and made their way towards the parking lot. Anne took out her keys to unlock her car (a black sedan) as they approached it. Anne walked ahead and opened the door for her. Catalina said a small “thank you” and got in, then Anne got in the driver's seat. While they were buckling, Anne turned to Catalina with a smirk.</p><p>Catalina narrowed her eyes. She knew that look, and that usually meant mischief. “Anne, I swear,” she warned.</p><p>“Relax, I’m just messing with you,” Anne giggled, then started the engine and drove off.</p><p>During the ride, Boleyn had her phone hooked up to the USB, playing a playlist called <em> Hittin' It Back</em>. Apparently, it was full of songs ranging from the 60s to the early 00s, though most of it seemed to be 60s-80s. It dumbfounded the Spaniard that the girl didn’t play pop songs, given how often her and Kat would blast it or whatever new hit from that stupid Tik Tok app.</p><p>“Are my eyes and ears deceiving me?” Catalina raised her brows.</p><p>Anne shrugged. “Hey, there’s some good songs back then.” She hesitated then said sincerely. “Also, I didn’t want to make this ride awkward or worse if I played songs that you wouldn’t know or, uh, approve so to say.”</p><p>“That’s . . . very considerate, thank you. But I wouldn’t have minded, it’s your car and music you want to listen to,” Catalina said, and it was true despite disliking some of it as Anne said.</p><p>“Yeah well, I didn’t say I did <em> not </em> like this, so technically, we’re still listening to music I like,” Anne countered.</p><p>Catalina blinked. “I see your point.” Anne glanced at her and grinned, then focused back at the road.</p><p>When the next song began, Anne gasped, turned up the volume, and belted out the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, yeah, I'll tell you somethin' </em></p><p>
  <em> I think you'll understand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I say that somethin' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna hold your hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna hold your hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna hold your hand!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed at Anne’s energy. Even though she’s heard Anne sing before, it’ll never cease to impress Catalina at how beautiful she sounded, whether she was trying or not. For the beginning of it, Aragon only watched Boleyn sing. Occasionally, the girl would cast a look or grab her hand during the chorus as dramatic effect. Eventually, Aragon gave in and sang near the end. Anne’s face brightened because 1) Aragon joined and 2) holy shit Aragon’s singing and she’s actually decent! – but Anne didn’t want to say that in fear of Aragon stopping.</p><p>And so that’s where the rest of the drive found them, (mostly) horribly singing along to old songs and laughing. Sometimes Anne would tell an awful joke incorporated with the song, and Catalina would either laugh or scoff (but not rudely).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally reaching their destination, Boleyn parked the car a few blocks from Lafayette’s. It was a few miles out from the campus and in the opposite direction of A Café. The restaurant was placed between the city parts towards the front and with a nice view of a river towards the back.</p><p>After getting out and locking the car, Anne wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s and led them to the building. Uncommonly, the place wasn’t that crowded. Maybe it was because it was the weekend and the evening which typically meant parties. Anne could generally relate, but right now she couldn’t, and she didn’t mind. Hell, Anne would trade the biggest party in the world to spend a night with Catalina in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>As they approached the entrance, Anne walked ahead of Catalina and held out the door.</p><p>“Ladies first,” Anne simpered as she gestured with her hand, her head bowed.</p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded in thanks, and walked in. After they got seated (by a window) and ordered –initially, Anne was gonna get wine to be fancy and maybe to help loosen herself, but ordered soda instead, reasoning that she’d rather “stay sober tonight for Aragon to handle,” who did not complain– they passed the time talking and taking in the scene.</p><p>“The view’s pretty,” Catalina commented as she stared out the window.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but mine’s way better,” Anne remarked.</p><p>Catalina turned her head to see Anne gazing directly at her and shooting her a wink. Aragon repressed another eye roll and instead chose to fire back.  “Hmm, now that I think about it, this one is certainly a view beyond compare,” she said eyeing her.</p><p>Anne’s brain refused to function as she could only gape, her heart thumping hard against her chest.</p><p>“Marry me,” she said thoughtlessly.</p><p>Catalina chuckled. “Let’s not get into things so soon, yeah?”</p><p>“I didn’t hear a rejection.”</p><p>Catalina internally face-palmed herself, but the corners of her lips curved up. “I suppose not.” Anne gave a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Anne told a story of how she was too drunk that Cleves had to take care of her. During that time, Anne was restless and completely out of it that she started hitting on Anna horribly. The worst part was that Boleyn did it for the whole night, leaving Anna having to pull an all-nighter just to make sure that the girl wouldn’t do anything reckless. Anne only knew about this because Anna happily told her.</p><p>Luckily for Anne, Cleves didn’t think much of it then, only passed it as one of Anne’s unexplainable drunk moments – although now she thought of it, maybe Anna figured her out since that night but didn’t want to mention it.</p><p>Throughout her storytelling, Catalina would lightly snicker at some parts, but by the end of it, they were both laughing, but mainly Catalina while Anne was red from embarrassment.</p><p>“I sympathize with Cleves,” Aragon said.</p><p>“Shut up,” Anne said lamely. Aragon let out another chortle.</p><p>It then occurred to the girl that Aragon was <em> laughing</em>. Boleyn’s expression softened as she watched fondly. When the sound faded, the Spaniard noticed that Anne was staring at her.</p><p>“What?” She asked.</p><p>“Your laugh is beautiful,” Anne said without missing a beat or breaking contact.</p><p>Instantly, heat rose in her cheeks (that she failed to stop) at the compliment. She averted her eyes to her cup sheepishly. “Thank you,” she said softly.</p><p>Anne’s grin widened. Rarely was Catalina ever shy, but seeing it now, it was too cute that Anne inexorably wanted to tackle her into a hug. Thankfully, Aragon was saved from further bashfulness when their waiter returned with their food.</p><p>The two fell back into casual conversation – mainly sharing fun and dumb memories from their childhood and high school years. Eventually, curiosity getting the best of her, Anne just had to ask.</p><p>“So . . . be honest with me, but on a scale of 1-10, how am I doing so far?”</p><p>A beat passed then Catalina answered. “Like a seven or eight.”</p><p>“A seven? Really?” Anne said doubtfully, furrowing a brow, but the corner of her lip lifted.</p><p>“Seven <em> or </em>eight,” Catalina repeated.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk. Gotta up my game.”</p><p>Catalina only sighed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>An hour or so passed until the waiter came and asked about the check.</p><p>“Together.”</p><p>“Separate.”</p><p>They both said simultaneously. Boleyn shot a pointed look at Aragon. The Spaniard’s mouth opened, but Boleyn beat her to it.</p><p>“Uh-uh. I got this one and you do the next. That was the deal,” she stated.</p><p>Catalina was going to reject, but rethought it, then nodded. Anne grinned in victory. She told the waiter that it was one, who bowed her head and left.</p><p> </p><p>After getting the check and paying, the two exited the restaurant. As they headed towards the car, an idea popped in mind at the last second.</p><p>But first, Anne wanted to check with Catalina.</p><p>“I know I planned this and all, but is there anything in particular you wanna do?” She asked. Catalina made a “no” motion with her head.</p><p>“Almost anything’s fine with me,” she said. Anne opened her mouth but Catalina said, “Key word: <em> almost.” </em></p><p>Anne chuckled and shot finger-guns. “Heard ya loud and clear!”</p><p>“Dork,” Catalina “insulted” at her silliness. Anne stuck her tongue out teasingly.</p><p>“Anyways, I was thinking about just walking around this area. If that’s alright with you?” She proposed.</p><p>“I’ll like that,” Catalina grinned. Anne returned it as her hand found Catalina’s then began their stroll.</p><p>The commonly busy city was filled with quiet accompanied with colorful lights and some people out and about. Because there were no clouds, the sky was full of stars with the moon at its fullest. Nights like this were what made Anne love this city so much.</p><p>While she was looking out towards the water, Anne failed to notice where she was stepping, resulting in losing her balance and falling forward. She embraced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt strong arms wrapped around her torso, holding her steady. She glanced up to see a worried Catalina. Anne blushed a deep red.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Catalina asked as her hand moved to rest around Anne’s waist as she scanned the girl.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m good,” Anne answered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Good.” Catalina’s face relaxed, but Anne’s turned smug. The Spaniard instantly knew that look.</p><p>“Anne,” she warned.</p><p>“If it wasn’t obvious enough–“</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that,” Catalina said sternly.</p><p>For a second, the girl didn’t say anything, but Aragon knew better.</p><p>“It’s clear to say I’ve fallen for you,” she finished, her entire face gleaming with joy and roguery.</p><p>Aragon groaned. “Seriously? Get a better pick up line.”</p><p>“Ha! Says you!” Anne exclaimed.</p><p>Catalina glared at her. “We are <em> not </em> bringing that up.”</p><p>“Haha don’t worry, your efforts are safe with me,” Anne promised.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m shocked you haven’t tried anything . . .”</p><p>“Hectic?”</p><p>“Irrational,” Catalina finished.</p><p>“Ha-ha,” Anne retorted sarcastically. “Tbh, I didn’t think this far ahead cause I’m surprised that this has been going well without me, uh, screwing it up.”</p><p>Catalina cocked her head. “Why would you think you’ll screw it up? I think you’re doing good.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Anne tried to dismiss.</p><p>Aragon’s expression became sympathetic. “I know you’re lying, Anne, and you don’t have to, but you can talk to me, even if I’m not the most . . . sentimental,” she offered.</p><p>Anne’s face soured at that. “Please don’t downgrade yourself. I hate it when you do that” she said, looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“And I hate it when you do it too,” Catalina remarked gently.</p><p>Anne glanced away. sighing, then blurted out in one breath. “It’s– well, this is our first date, and I just feel like this should be perfect, and I’m trying my best for it to because you’re so perfect, and if it’s not or I make one mistake, then you’ll regret this relationship with me and it’ll be all my fault and–“</p><p>“Whoa, slow down.” Aragon grasped her by the shoulders, stopping their walk, and made direct eye contact. “First off, I’m not perfect and don’t you ever put yourselves below me or me above because that just feels wrong and I don’t like that, not with you or any of our friends. Secondly, yes it’s our first date, and there’s bound to be mishaps every now and then. And when or if they do happen, I highly doubt it’ll be all your fault. And honestly? I’d be suspicious if this goes off too smoothly without your enthusiastic self. Because thirdly, you shouldn’t try to be whatever version of perfect you think I have. How you are is perfect enough and there’s nothing that’ll make me change that.”</p><p>Anne stared, mouth agape, as her eyes glossed over. She felt her shoulders sag from tension she didn’t know was there. “How do you do that?” She asked breathlessly.</p><p>Now Catalina was confused. “Do what?”</p><p>“How do you automatically make the whole world better?” She asked. Catalina didn’t have a response, rather her eyes searched Anne’s in hope to understand.</p><p>“I . . . don’t?” She said confused.</p><p>“Well maybe not this one, but certainly mine,” Anne said smoothly. Catalina blinked then sighed in relief to see her girlfriend back in a cheery spirit, even if that involved flirting.</p><p>“But in all seriousness, thank you, Lina. You have no idea how much that means to me,” Anne said.</p><p>“Anytime, love.” She kissed the top of Anne’s forehead, and Anne swore her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Do you want to head back or keep going?” Catalina asked.</p><p>“We can keep going,” Anne murmured, trying to calm her frantic heart.</p><p>“Okay.” Catalina casted a smile and linked their arms then continued their walk.</p><p> </p><p>By thirty minutes, the couple decided to return to the car to go home. The ride back was about the same as the ride there, except this time, Boleyn and Aragon would sometimes swap turns on the song choice. Because of their talk, Boleyn felt more comfortable to play songs from any genre or era, though she tried to stray away from songs that held heavy language for the Catholic’s sake. Catalina would play either alternative or the 60s, but she mostly let Anne choose (the girl did have good taste in music anyway).</p><p>As they arrived at the college’s parking lot (Anne reverse parking), the current song was “I Want It That Way” by the Backstreet Boys, and the girls were karoking away. When it ended, they were cackling in their seats. After dialing it down, Catalina glanced at Anne.</p><p>“We should probably get out,” she advised.</p><p>Anne pouted. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>But when Aragon got out, Boleyn quickly searched and clicked on a song then rolled down the windows and cranked up the volume. Startled, Aragon whipped around to see Boleyn exiting her car with a bright smile.</p><p>“The night’s not done yet, <em> mon cher</em>,” Anne said, walking up to her.</p><p>“Anne, what–“ she cut herself off when Anne held out a hand.</p><p>“Care for a dance?” She proposed.</p><p>Catalina stared at the hand then met Anne’s eyes, smiled, and took the hand. Anne giggled as she quickly pulled her forward and into a spin. Despite her shortness compared to Aragon, Anne led them through the song, “I Wanna Dance with Somebody,” which was fairly upbeat.</p><p>“Really? This out of all songs?” Catalina said as she got dipped.</p><p>“What? It’s iconic,” Anne smirked, then twirled her out to the side.</p><p>The vacant parking lot became filled with laughter of two carefree lovers dancing in front of the car lights, their shadows mirroring them on the concrete. Despite both not being professional dancers, both were somehow in sync.They would spin, dip, slide, weave their arms over their heads and shoulders, and even attempt popular dances such as the swing and the salsa, though Catalina was better in that field than Anne. When the music faded, Anne pulled Catalina close with merely inches apart. Both stared deeply into the others’ eyes as they caught their breath.</p><p>“Who knew you were a dancer, Ms. Catalina,” Boleyn complimented.</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself, Boleyn,” Aragon smiled.</p><p>Anne smiled coyly then her gaze flickered to Catalina’s lips and back up to her eyes. She cupped Catalina’s face and brought her down into a passionate kiss. Catalina automatically compiled and placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, pulling her closer. As they broke away, Catalina noticed Anne was beaming.</p><p>Reading the questioning look, Anne said, “So how am I on that scale now?”</p><p>Catalina glimpsed to the side as if in thought then answered, “Probably a ten.”</p><p>“Probably? Nuh-uh, I deserve a f– flipping eleven,” Anne retorted, quickly stopping herself from cussing.</p><p>“Sure . . .” Catalina dragged out, amused from Anne’s word choice, and bopped her on the nose.</p><p>Anne scrunched her face, glaring. Catalina could only laugh at the adorableness radiating from the supposedly angry little gremlin. Anne dramatically rolled her eyes, then snaked her arms around Catalina in an embrace and rested her head against her shoulder.</p><p>”<em>Je t'aime,</em>” Anne faintly said. Instantly, Catalina knew the translation.</p><p>“Yo<em> también te amo</em>,” she replied in Spanish.</p><p>Though she couldn’t see her face, Catalina knew the girl was smiling and tightened the hug. A minute passed and Anne removed herself to turn off the car. When she came back, she hooked her arm with Catalina then walked towards their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the first floor, they paused before Aragon’s room.</p><p>“Thank you for tonight, Anne. I thoroughly enjoyed it and . . . had a lot of fun as well,” Catalina said truthfully.</p><p>Anne gave an affectionate smile and grasped Catalina’s hand, lifting it towards her face. “It was my pleasure, <em> mademoiselle,</em>” she said then kissed her knuckles.</p><p>Catalina could feel herself burning inside and out. She quickly averted her gaze and cleared her throat.</p><p>“I-I’m sure it was.” Her voice wavered. She cleared her throat. “Also, valiant effort at trying to not make this chaotic,” she complimented.</p><p>Anne tilted her head. “Was it? I’m sorry if it was.”</p><p>Catalina shook her head. “Not really up until the dancing in the parking lot, but I’d honestly say that was kind of neutral at best.”</p><p>Satisfied with that response, Boleyn smirked.</p><p>“Good to know. So, I’m guessing there’s gonna be another one?” Anne asked.</p><p>As part of her answer, Aragon tugged on the collar of Boleyn’s jacket and drew her in. Startled, Anne lost her footing and tripped backwards, but thankfully caught herself against the wall. Sensing her stunned state, Catalina had to break to let out a laugh. Anne could only watch in a daze.</p><p>“If that’s alright with you, yes,” Catalina whispered, shooting a smug grin.</p><p>“You already know it, <em>cherie</em>,” Anne faintly said.</p><p>Aragon smirked then pecked her on the cheek. “Goodnight, love.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Lina,” Anne smiled.</p><p>Catalina shot her one last glance then disappeared into her room. Anne touched where Aragon kissed her cheek just seconds before, sighed, then spun around and walked off towards her room, beaming like a lovestruck fool the whole way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would y’all like some bonus scenes with the other queens? They’re really short though and not that relevant but idk, up to y’all.</p><p>Also, this series ain’t done cause i got some other fun moments for these two, but if anyone has a suggestion, that’ll be great!</p><p>SONGS:<br/>I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles<br/>I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Love Me) by Whitney Houston</p><p>BOLEYN’S CAR<br/>https://www.autoblog.com/buy/2018-Honda-Civic/photos/#slide-101</p><p>BOLEYN’S OUTFIT<br/>Top:<br/>https://www.amazon.com/dp/B082PHMCX1/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_tai_NXK6EbJZHG12Y </p><p>Jacket:<br/>https://www.express.com/clothing/women/vegan-leather-asymmetrical-zip-moto-jacket/pro/08803670/cat320021 </p><p>Shoes:<br/>https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Stacked-Chunky-Booties-KSC-WB-A10/dp/B01N5HEZ6J </p><p>ARAGON’S OUTFIT<br/>Top:<br/>https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07XJ2D3DF/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_tai_6mx7EbSAJ8FG8 </p><p>Blazer:<br/>https://www.yesstyle.com/en/tcuc.USD/coc.US/info.html/pid.1058531076?cpid=1058531088&amp;googtrans=en#%23productAnchor </p><p>Shoes<br/>https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-egypt-leather-heeled-boots-in-black/prd/12202879</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scenes that I wanted to put in the chapters but didn’t fit or seem good. Idk what these are, just useless convos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. The group chat was after Anne picked up Catalina<br/>2. Aragon’s POV at the end of the date<br/>3. ^^^ in Boleyn’s POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Group Chat: without A &amp; B</b>
</p><p>BABEY: PHASE 2 PEOPLE!!! IT’S HAPPENING!!!</p><p>THE MUM: I wasn’t aware there were phases?</p><p>BADA$$: phase 1 was getting over the friendzone and into the dating zone</p><p>THE MUM: so that makes phase 2 . . . ?</p><p>BABEY: the actual date</p><p>THE MUM: oh</p><p>SLEEP DEPRIVED: what’s phase 3?</p><p>BABEY: ENGAGEMENT!</p><p>THE MUM: that’s a bit forward isn’t it?</p><p>BABEY: nah</p><p>BADA$$: let the kid dream mum</p><p>SLEEP DEPRIVED: hopefully the both of them won’t do something stupid for them to break up</p><p>BABEY: ugh! Then this would’ve been a waste!</p><p>SLEEP DEPRIVED: yup</p><p>BADA$$: well if anything we could always just shove them in a closet or something</p><p>THE MUM: ANNA</p><p>SLEEP DEPRIVED: true</p><p>THE MUM: seriously Cathy? Am I the only sane one here?</p><p>BABEY: besides Aragon yeah</p><p>THE MUM: you are definitely Anne’s cousin</p><p>BABEY: yeah but i can pick up hints faster than her</p><p>SLEEP DEPRIVED: lol</p><p>BADA$$: I’m pretty sure we all can</p><p>THE MUM: even Aragon</p><p>BADA$$: shockingly but she’s decent at best</p><p>THE MUM: agreed</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aragon POV</b>
</p><p>As soon as Catalina closed the door, the sounds of scratching paused, and she froze. She checked the time on her phone; it was a little past midnight. Of course, Parr would still be awake.</p><p>“Hey! How’d it go?” Cathy looked up at her.</p><p>Relaxing a bit, Catalina only said, “Good. It was good.”</p><p>Cathy hummed. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m gonna get ready for bed.” And with that, Catalina grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.</p><p>Even though she didn’t elaborate, Cathy could tell that her friend enjoyed herself, and possibly had fun because heaven knows she deserved it, from the glint in her eyes and the slightly curved up lips at the corners. Not to mention the faint red lipstick. Smiling to herself, she refocused on her work.</p><p>When Catalina returned, she put herself underneath her covers and attempted to sleep. Unfortunately, that could not come any sooner.</p><p>As if feeling her crisis, Cathy asked, “Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“Ugh, no.” Catalina opened her eyes and turned her head towards Cathy.</p><p>“Did Anne do something?” She asked, concerned.</p><p>“What didn’t she do,” Catalina scoffed.</p><p>”Oh?”</p><p>“No, not that,” Catalina corrected. Sitting up, her tone became softer. “She mainly just flirted and was a dork as usual.”</p><p>Parr’s face relaxed knowing that nothing bad happened, though she doubted Boleyn would try anything without Aragon’s consent.</p><p>“So if not <em> that</em>, anything interesting from the date? I get it if you want to keep it private,” Cathy said.</p><p>Catalina shook her head. “There’s nothing bad really.” Then told what occurred, but left out the small conversation during their walk; that’s Anne’s to tell and if she didn’t want that shared then Catalina would rather not break that trust. She also kept the kissing parts to a minimum, only just saying when they did it but nothing else.</p><p>A few minutes later and Aragon was wrapping up the story. “And then she walked me here and . . . yeah,” She concluded. Parr raised an eyebrow at that lame ending.</p><p>“Really? Because you were absolutely flustered when you entered, not to mention the smudged lipstick,” she observed.</p><p>Aragon’s mind replayed her having Anne against the wall, and her cheeks pinked at that memory, but Aragon quickly shook it away.</p><p>“Um, so we may have kissed before parting,” Catalina said, embarrassed.</p><p>Cathy laughed. “You know, I’m really happy for you two.”</p><p>Catalina smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Though, if you’re gonna do anything, just tell me before I scar myself,” Cathy said with a little smug grin.</p><p>“Cathy!”</p><p>“What? You never know. I’m only wanting to be prepared,” Cathy defended.</p><p>Catalina sighed. “I don’t even know. And I’d rather not think about that,” she said sharply.</p><p>Cathy giggled. “Got it. Sorry.”</p><p>Catalina lightly rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t blame you. It’s Anne after all.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>They both laughed for a bit, then Catalina felt her eyelids drooping.</p><p>“I think I’m going to try to get sleep now,” she said, lying back down.</p><p>“Okay. Goodnight, Lina. I enjoyed the talk.”</p><p>“Hmm, night, Cathy.” Catalina smiled to herself, then faced the wall and drifted off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Boleyn POV</b>
</p><p>“So . . . How was it?” Anna asked right as Anne entered.</p><p>“What’re you doing up?” She asked.</p><p>“Waiting for you. Didn’t want to be asleep in case there was something amiss,” Anna said, a hint of seriousness in her voice.</p><p>“Oh um thanks,” Anne said, silently thankful for the thought.</p><p>“Anyways, how was the date? Cause something definitely happened,” Anna smirked.</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes and groaned tying to be annoyed, but her joyous self betrayed her.</p><p>“It must’ve gone really well with that goofy smile of yours,” Anna commented.</p><p>“Shut up,” Anne remarked.</p><p>“Am I wrong?” Anna raised a brow.</p><p>Anne wanted to say more, but sighed. “No,” she quietly said.</p><p>“Ha! Oh do tell!” Anna pleaded.</p><p>“Ugh, fine, but no interruptions.”</p><p>Boleyn sat down at her chair and told Cleves. Like Aragon, Boleyn left out the conversation, though she spoke shyly about their snoging. Throughout the story, Cleves would laugh whenever Boleyn would speak of flirting, but held her tongue until later. When Boleyn finally finished, both roommates were fully smiling.</p><p>“Wow, some date,” Anna said.</p><p>“Better than you could I bet,” Anne challenged.</p><p>Anna chuckled. “Nah. I know I could do better. Though, props to you for improvising a lot of it, yet not that surprising cause well, it’s you and you’re bound to slightly think before you act, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”</p><p>“Um, thanks?” Anne didn’t know how to take that.</p><p>“It’s a compliment,” Anna clarified.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“So, just to be clear, you didn’t try anything?” Anna said, pointed a finger at her and raised her bows.</p><p>Anne’s face became shocked. “No! Of course not! Why would you think that?”</p><p>“I’m only checking. I figured you wouldn’t, not with Aragon,” Anna said.</p><p>“No, never. I mean, well, not without her approval,” Anne said sincerely.</p><p>Anna’s expression softened. “Good. I’m glad you both keep each accountable and all. It’s nice to see.”</p><p>Anne smiled. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>Cleves grinned back then yawned. “Well, if there’s nothing else, imma head to bed. Enjoyed the tea,” she said as she climbed up into her mattress.</p><p>“I probably should too. Night, Anna,” Anne said as she got up to get changed.</p><p>“Night, Bo.”</p><p>Soon, sleep caught Anne peacefully as she thought back to the date, and most importantly, Aragon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any mistakes. Comment and kudos! Stay well my friends! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>